Ron and 'Mione Alphabet
by sarahxxxlovey
Summary: Ron and Hermione's relationship described with every letter in the alphabet. RW/HG.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Harry Potter settings, characters, or plots. The Ron and 'Mione Alphabet

A is for Aberforth. Because ever since they met him in his bar, they've been going there and talking with him. He really is an incredibly fascinating person, and an amazing storyteller.

B is for baths and the amazing time they have in them. Ron likes the vanilla scented bubble bath because it makes Hermione's skin taste like vanilla.

C is for Cinderella. Hermione didn't think that she would ever be the kind of girl who would swoon over a prince charming kind of boy. But she did. She didn't realize how much she needed to be treated like a princess every once in a while until she got together with Ron.

D is for the dog that Hugo begged for as a birthday present. Hermione had said no right off the bat. It was a firm no too. But Ron had always wanted a dog. So when he came home on Hugo's birthday with a puppy in his arms and put it in his little boys hand, he wasn't aware that she was going to hex him to oblivion once his son was out of the room.

E is for the time everyday when Hermione takes Ron aside and makes sure that he knows that she cares about him. It could be while making dinner when she would pull him aside and kiss him before whispering I love you into his ear.

F is for fighting and because they always will. Hermione will do something that's overprotective or say something that was overzealous. Ron will say something immature or do something incredibly stupid. But they'll make up, because that's just the way they are.

G is for Ginny and because they had to deal with her pregnant mood swings while she was pregnant with James. Why didn't Harry do it, you ask? Because he was off at bloody Auror training and there was no one else to do it. When they got home one night Hermione looked at Ron and said, "Don't get me pregnant."

H is for Harry and because they make sure to still include him in things. The three of them make a point to still get together and have dinner to stay close and not become to distant or separated.

I is for the words "I love you," and for the fact that every Weasley in the household tells someone that they love them everyday.

J is for Jell-O and Ron's weird fascination of it. The first time that Hermione brought it home from the Muggle market he spent an hour sitting at the kitchen table in their flat, pressing down and giggling like a little girl as he watched it bounce back.

K is for kiss and because even fifty years after they're married, Ron's kisses still make Hermione's knees go weak and her stomach erupt in butterflies.

L is for laundry and the unhealthy amount of fights that have revolved around it: Fights about how much detergent to use and what scent to wash with, fabric softener and spin cycles and temperature. Hermione knows they could do it by magic, but if she did it by magic, then she wouldn't get the incredible makeup sex she got from the fights about the washing machine.

M is for the amazing massages that Hermione gives Ron after an especially hard day at the Auror section of the Ministry. She takes her lavender scented oil and rubs it up and down his back, working out all the kinks. He absolutely loves it.

N is for the tradition of Nothing Day. Once every two months, Ron and Hermione took a day off. They sat around the house, at junk food, watched television and old movies. Basically did nothing. It was the perfect way for both of them to relax and unwind.

O is for Ollivander, another person who Ron and Hermione made an effort to stay in touch with after the war. Ollivander absolutely adored Rose and Hugo when they came in to get their first wands, sitting them down and telling them the stories about Ron and Hermione when they came in to buy their first wands. Ron was grateful when Ollivander didn't tell his kids about what happened at Malfoy Manor. He was there after all.

P is for poofy and because no matter how much Hermione styles her hair, with serums, mousses, heat tools, or sprays, Ron still likes it best naturally: when its bushy and poofy.

Q is for Quidditch, and the fact that as soon as Rose and Huge could walk, they were placed on broomsticks above mattresses and taught to fly. Hermione loved watching her babies fly around on little broomsticks, but she was too proud to admit it to Ron.

R is for Rose; they're first little bundle of joy and one of the most sensible people to ever walk the planet. She was smart and funny and beautiful and quiet, the perfect combination of Ron and Hermione together. It was such a shock (to Ron) when her and Scorpius got together; he almost had a heart attack.

S is for Sugar Quills and for the fact that no matter how horrible of a mood Ron is in, or how bad of a fight they're in, he still makes sure that she had a perfect number of seven Sugar Quills in her little wooden box that rests on her desk.

T is for tears that Ron still cries every anniversary of the Final Battle. Hermione always dreads this day, because she hates seeing him cry, but she sucks it up because she knows that he needs her. What she doesn't know is that Ron doesn't think he would make it through that day in one piece if she weren't there.

U is for the ulterior jealously for Viktor Krum that Ron will always harbor. All she has to do is wear his favorite nightgown and kiss him with all the passion she can muster, telling him that she'd rather have one time with him then a trillion with Viktor. It pretty much obliterates all of his insecurities… for the day.

V is for Victoire, Bill and Fleur's daughter. Hermione absolutely loved sitting on the couch and watching them play together. It made her realize how good of a father he was going to become some day.

W is for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, where Ron went to work after the Final Battle. He knew that he wanted to be there for George once he went back to work, and Hermione thought it was so sweet of him to think of others before himself, especially while she was at Hogwarts finishing her education. What he didn't tell her is how him and George basically goofed off all day while other employees worked.

X is for the incredibly small vocabulary that Ron has and for the fact that he couldn't think of a word that starts with X to save his life. Merlin Bless that crazy boy.

Y is for yellow, which used to be Hermione's favorite color, until she saw Ron's eyes. She still loves the cheerfulness of it and the easy happy-go-lucky spirit that it brings. That's why she insisted on painting Hugo's room a bright yellow, and forcing the yellowness upon him and making it his favorite color.

Z is for zero, the number that the Weasleys live by. Zero regrets. Zero guilt factors. Zero tolerance for prejudice. And possibly the most important: Zero excuses for not telling someone how you feel. Ron and Hermione know a lot about that after all.

**A/N: Thank you, thank you to RHr4Eva for betaing. Best beta everrr :)**

**Yeah, I've kind of liked stories that don't really have a plot lately !**

**Good? Bad? Review:)!**


End file.
